


亲爱的阿芙洛狄忒

by lostinyourdream



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 洋灵 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyourdream/pseuds/lostinyourdream





	亲爱的阿芙洛狄忒

“今年音乐班来了个男生？”

“噢，可能吧。”

这句话带着不感兴趣的味道，噢，可能吧，多么的敷衍。从李振洋嘴里说出来反倒多了一点隐瞒的情绪，他从李斯特里探出头来，又埋头钻进去，伸手把音量调到最大。

在这会儿功夫，他闲下来去放眼周围的人物是非，有个不老实的学生在视线里爬高上梯，他踩着摇摇晃晃的椅子，去够柜子上头的肖邦玛祖卡。

笨死了笨死了，李振洋可以预料到他下一秒是以什么样的方式跌下来，那个部位着地，甚至是哪个关节会擦破皮。当那人落在自己怀里的时候，实打实的轻薄感，手心顶着他脊柱，摸起来一节一节的，尾椎骨掀起的一小片皮肤，刚好带着暧昧温度。

他慌慌张张的说，谢谢。还没放稳脚就离开的飞快，捡起掉在地上的玛祖卡，扑闪扑闪着书页  
落荒而逃。

李振洋发现，他这个学生笨拙的有点可爱。李英超漂亮秀气是外壳就像个迷惑人的毒药，留给李振洋的神秘感太多，他绝不是一个容忍秘密的人，一定要抓住他，而且抓牢他，非要把他剖干净不可。

“为什么不尝试diminish呢，大二度听多了也会耳朵腻。”

李英超不明所以的抬起头，他对李振洋的提议抱有疑问态度，他接着李振洋的话：“老师，我认为这样会破坏曲子的完整性，难道大调这样明亮的音域不足以体现吗？”

李振洋俯下身来，修长手指在黑白琴键上摸索着，摁下两个紧挨着的键，他说，小崽子，不如试试小二度。

他还是没明白，“请告诉我……为什么？”

“因为它们挨得很近，没有人会比它们挨得更近……就像我们现在的距离呢，李英超同学。”他顶着小孩儿鼻尖说，喷洒出一小片烟草味道。

李英超看着外头发呆的时候，手指漫步目的的在椅子下边摸索，刚好扣到那块陈年口香糖。他心里想着，早春的天气可真恶心，为什么偏偏要栽银杏树呢，果实砸在地上被人碾碎，到处都是糜烂的腥臭味。

再也没心情欣赏门德尔松了。他带着鼻腔闷热的瘙痒和换季毛病，打了一个十足的喷嚏。刚好传进某人耳中，那人问过来，淡淡的道：“李英超，你在走神吗？”

没有啊。他立刻坐直腰板，却不敢看他裸露的目光，故作镇定的把曲谱翻了页，盯着加粗斜体的Adagio，毫无知觉的把纸张掐断，仿佛在说，别看我。李振洋心照不宣的扯扯嘴角，在他眼里李英超的慌张不过是出演可怜虫的戏码，蹩脚而生硬。

明明是个满目风情的主儿啊。

他后来才确认了李英超是真的在害怕。即使把手伸进袖口也藏不住他在发抖，为什么他苍白的脸会像是剥了皮的水蜜桃，为什么他转瞬即逝咬住的嘴唇还泛着明丽动人的罂粟红，李振洋这样想着，隐约带着点在他锁骨上啃下一排紫青吻痕的自豪感。

下课他挨到最后一个走，那勾引的目光瞟了李振洋一眼又一眼，成年人矜持防线摇摇欲坠，接近他如同接近迷惑人心的海妖——这么形容似乎是太出格了点，不妨描述成，曼妙的阿芙洛狄忒。求你不要这样迷人啊，目光是脆的，睫毛又是黏的，粘着他因为疼痛而逼出的泪水，或者说是何等的爽快放任。

原来李振洋养了个小情人是真的。今年的的音乐班多了一个男生也完完全全是因为他。李振洋凭着一副帅到惨绝人寰的皮囊在学校里被女生追的太紧，却依旧在看见女孩子们的超短裙，和若隐若现的淡蓝色小雏菊衬裤的时候面不改色，令人五体投地。

谁叫让他有反应的不是女人。李英超是他的鸟儿，谁也动不了，这音乐老师当的实属色情占大半。他把人拉到跟前，暧昧的抚摸手掌，他的小金丝雀敏感且易碎，磕磕绊绊的凑过来，感受李振洋在身体上游走的轨迹。 

李英超害羞又奇怪的问：“老师，您为什么要摸我。”

为什么，你自己想想为什么。李振洋说着把他完全拉进怀里，隔着衣服揉捏皮肉，他不怀好意的笑，反问一肚子疑惑的李英超：“知道我现在该怎么形容你吗？”

“什么唔唔……嗯……”这个李振洋，就是爱钻空子。他的嘴巴有那么诱人吗，非要这么狠命吻下去，看看你狼吞虎咽的样子，吃相真难看。

他暗暗摸索到李英超浑身上下唯一饱满的地方，轻轻掐着肉乎乎的臀瓣，他听见小孩子骤然紊乱的呼吸，心中有了答案，该用什么来形容你。

“骚啊，宝贝儿。”他这么说，看着李英超一点点的红了脸，嘴唇还是殷红有光泽的，逼着李振洋伪信背德，又一次亲下去，用力的。

喜欢德彪西吗，李振洋问他。其实已经不能称之为询问，是施加者的一个不可反抗的命令，在李振洋特定的命名题里，我们今天听着德彪西做爱吗，是这个意思。

锁上门关上灯又是谁都不会知道的恶毒秘密。两个人挤在窗帘后面，摇摇晃晃的抓着它，李振洋找准姿势操进去，他在试图迁就李英超，却还是把他弄哭了。脆弱和隐忍只能让这场肉体战争越发猛烈，可是李英超真的坚持不住了，手心冷汗把窗帘浸湿，带着懵懂和求饶的意图，漫出一片渍。

做爱舒服吗，你说。李英超终于放开咬紧的嘴唇，破碎的挤出几个字，大概是说舒服。所有人都读过的生理课，女性和男性生殖构造已经说明了天生适配性的重要，他不懂什么叫舒服，什么是高潮，李振洋把那东西塞进身体里去，真的太可怕了。

“笨死了，这点东西都要我教你吗。”说完他把小东西拎起来了一点，刚好操的更深，李英超无法释怀下体异常的肿胀感，都快要顶到胃了。李振洋胡乱的替他抹下眼泪，严苛的教育他，“做爱需要情趣。你觉得爽了就叫出声，觉得前面硬了就自己射。”

现代派的曲子太挠人了，缠缠绵绵的全是不和谐chords。李英超这个性事方面的初学者开始慢慢学着如何去呻吟，鬼怪旋律缠绕心神不宁的人，肚子被顶到窗户板，李英超求他轻一点必定是无济于事，也完全动不起脑子，放软身子以神智来慢慢体会研磨快感还有插抽时候的愉悦，似乎也学会了一点调情的话，嗯，啊，嗯。

果不其然的，他痉挛了。泛着粉红色的指节反过来掐住自己手臂，李振洋在被冲昏头脑之前看见自己颤颤巍巍的小兔子拧过头来，眼角分明挂着泪水，又被顶的迷迷糊糊，他凑近散发甜味的嘴唇，伸口咬住，却不明所以的蹭到一片湿热。

你……你在哭吗。李振洋每擦他一下，跟着他颤抖不停的青涩身体，就能听见耳边模棱两可的轻哼，酥麻的少年音染上哭腔。李英超仰起脖子大口呼吸着，被干的头重脚轻，也只有哭的份儿。

“唔……呜……呜……”他这样回应李振洋的挺进，待他想到把那滚烫的东西射出来的时候，恰到好处的撅着屁股，感受激流喷射肠壁，何等畅快。

 

“所以，我们算是什么关系？”李英超这样说，迷离的样子像是天使踏入火海。他非哭非笑的望着李振洋，眼睛分明在流泪啊，可你为什么还要笑呢，像是海水一样流的满地都是。

他们相识于冬天，发展到如今这样不过也才几个月。他时常把李英超形容成雪，因为他高潮时候的身体是迷情的雪白色，可能也是因为他们第一次做爱的时候是个雪天。他从很久以前就动了心思的乖巧学生在自己胯下被调教，以各种姿势操弄，李振洋喜欢大快人心的内射，喜欢看他颤抖、痛苦、流泪、快活的所有姿态。

看他内裤剥到脚踝，津液溢出口外，李振洋砰砰砰的撞他，小宝儿是不是越来越骚了？他这样问，李英超羞愧的挡住脸，他不想听下面的话，执拗的含着李振洋，伏在他肩头呜咽，乖巧的叫他，洋哥哥，洋哥哥。

李振洋这种不拘小节的人，从来都不在乎地点和时机。每夜在床上欢快是必然的，但他又忍不住白天看见那碍眼的小家伙在眼前晃荡，心里想着把他捞过来操一顿，必须操一顿。李英超迟钝的望过来，就好像丝毫看不出李振洋一肚子坏水似的，直到被按在墙上猛干的时候才口齿不清的喊出声，他说，不要，这里有人。

李振洋却帮他撸动前端硬起的老二。他顶着李英超，贴着耳朵说既然知道人多，那就给我忍着。音乐教室后头那块窄小空间，成了他们释放性爱快感的秘境。李振洋那风骚的怪癖，非要听着Chopin或者Vivaldi，诡异的不行。李英超从此不敢直视这些名曲，他能记得异常清楚，在某个节拍某个旋律某个转调，自己被李振洋操射，又或者是他就着没冷透的精液，又操进去。

有句俗话怎么说来着，同性恋在繁殖这条路上是个死胡同。李振洋才不屑，他义愤填膺，他批判道：“说这话的人才是社会发展道路上的死胡同。”

即使李振洋从不掩饰对李英超垂涎欲滴的占有欲，即使无数次被发现他们做爱的痕迹，即使李英超因为害怕想要逃过多少次，李振洋永远都把事情做的果断又决绝。

软禁是个好方法，把他的小鸟儿关起来就飞不走了。除了在学校的一点自由时间，李振洋都把他看的紧紧的，逼迫他在图书馆给自己口交。其实这事儿也是李英超情愿的，跪在他腿间无比乖顺，初学乍道只会又吸又咬，嘬的嘴唇通红。他抬起眼皮看着李振洋，那种纯洁又淫靡的眼神，被情欲蒙蔽的双眼，让他想起那幅出浴的女神图。

图书馆的安静是对做爱最大的挑战。连衣服都来不及脱干净，李振洋只是把那东西掏出来，掀起李英超衣服往里顶，将近塞满窄道。

李英超又在划船了，而且是不要命的逆行。他后悔不应该这么露骨的勾引李振洋，应该慢慢来的。诱惑他硬的发烫，挑逗他直至欲射不射，无奈水平有限，没能控制好力度，现在难受的、被欺压的人变成了自己。

他被顶在书架上，肚子上的软肉硌的生疼，哪里都不舒服，李英超已经忍耐到极限，咬住嘴唇在喉咙里翻山倒海。眼泪早就泛滥成灾，蹭在手臂上，衣服上，他回头以恳求的目光来博得李振洋的怜悯，可李振洋却还在耳边低声说，宝贝你水真多。

他勾着李振洋脖子，罕见的主动亲上去，把人怔了一瞬。在表面上做出对他万般动心的样子，李英超想把李振洋多情的性子收紧，让他只专注于自己，他说哥哥，你能以后只想着我一个人吗？

请你务必答应我。李英超在心里想着，却又恨不得骂他一通，明明是他把自己骗上床，把第一次清白夺舍。18岁刚成年的岁数，就跟一个文绉绉的男人，他的音乐老师，在床上水深火热你死我活的纠葛着，换做谁能接受这伤天害理。

若不是他李英超心软性子也软，才不会踏了李振洋这趟浑水。

李振洋把自己带回家是李英超意料之外的。李振洋反倒安慰似的抚摸手背，他对李英超说，“到时候你别紧张，也别害怕，我会把所有交代清楚的。”

其实李英超想拒绝。自己处于一个什么样的位置他心里再清楚不过，床伴罢了，哪有什么真情可言。李父自然是瞧不起他，甚至厌恶他，不要玷污了他的儿子。

李英超是被李振洋包养的小宠物，这件事李家人心知肚明。李老父亲差点气昏了，痛骂李振洋胡来，全家人都瞠目结舌的看着李振洋把他宝贝领回家，这简直是胡扯胡闹。李正旌把李英超叫到跟前来，看着孩子生的如此漂亮，还是稍稍缓和了语气。“给你多少钱，才能离开我儿子？”

小孩子的泪水一下子涌出来。李英超的确被吓坏了，他从来没想到李正旌会亲自来找他，还是以这样的方式。自打他被李振洋囚在李家，那人就从未正眼看过自己一眼，李英超其实心知肚明的，老年人的思想嘛，既然是不会理解这种扭曲的表达爱意的方式。

李正旌挨着他，大手轻轻拍着背，把人虚揽着，他摸着小孩儿精瘦的肩胛骨，柔声说：“你是叫小超对吗。”

他在李英超慌乱的视线里握住他的手，他看不出李英超是在点头还是摇头，只是一味的抖，未免也太怯生了点。他尽量用最和蔼的声音与小孩儿交谈，他说：“我知道李振洋让你受了苦，我承认，他不是个好东西。”

“但是你们不会有结果。性取向这东西，我没法指责你，但你要社会怎么去包容你？这样的事情被说出去了光彩吗，算我求求你……给你和李振洋都留个后路吧，好吗。”

他还是把雏鸟献给了最凶恶的秃鹰，李英超孑然一身，仿佛万箭都刺在他身上。

放过？李英超问自己，何尝没想着放过。有时候想想，用卑贱和无奈来形容自己最适当不过。李振洋是什么人，他家财万贯不愁吃穿，即使玩世不恭也总是有人来给他收拾烂摊子。而自己呢……只配得沦为他爱恨随意的玩物，李振洋没了他照样能活的自由自在，可若是他没了李振洋，就什么都没了。

李英超似乎下一秒就要哭出来的表情，眼圈红的骇人，他在反复咀嚼一个痛心疾首的伤口，他说，叔叔，我逃不掉。

还是把他留下来了。李正旌在房间里慢慢悠悠的抽烟，旁边的管家问他：“老爷……您真要留着这不干不净的孩子？”

他说话极其的慢，咬文嚼字的把几个音吐的斩钉截铁。他说，迟早要分开的，倒不如让他们快活一阵子。他不允许李振洋的人生里有这样啼笑皆非的污点，这太伤大雅。

李家给李振洋筹备的婚礼指日可待。他也从来不体会李英超心里是个什么滋味，似乎只有在操他的时候才会稍稍带有情绪的安抚。距离婚期近一天，李英超就愈发的想要逃脱，他深知李振洋玩弄他的心态，不过是一只任人宰割的百灵鸟，被他囚在笼中，变成他肆意糟蹋的工具。

“……所以，我们到底算是什么关系。”他又不厌其烦的问了一遍，此时李振洋正专心于操自己，使劲在腰腹捏了一把。他埋在胸口前闷声应道，什么什么关系。

李英超这次哭完全是因为心碎。他失望于李振洋一味的放纵，他若即若离的逃避，他满口天花乱坠的誓言。李振洋干他的时候说，我要把你娶回家，他却偏偏信了，如今这副鸡飞狗跳的局面，也都是拜李振洋所赐。

“可你马上就要跟别人结婚了不是吗……”李英超这么问着，完全不是问话的语气，李振洋生硬的钳住下颌逼迫李英超看他，他说，你又哭又笑的样子真丑。

用贱来形容感情还是挺合适的。李振洋拉着腰泄愤，前所未有的开疆拓土，带着愤怒和冲动操他，再也没顾及李英超在绝望边缘徘徊的泪水，拉着人射了精。

你管的太多了，他这么指责李英超，把乱七八糟的东西都给我吃下去，想着我就够了。李英超软的像一滩水，像个卖乖的小狗，他尽力把自己剥离出这潭沼泽，不去看不去想李振洋，就当是祭品献给魔王，要死的彻彻底底才好。

平时闲下来的时候，李英超被老爷子叫去打杂，说既然都在家里住下了就不要没事做，让他去收拾屋子打扫打扫家里，小孩很听话，没一点不情愿。他收拾碗筷的时候在橱柜磕了嘴角，红肿起来，自己又怕被误会，找了点药潦草的涂抹，还是盖不住伤痕。

李振洋以为李英超受了欺负，而李英超又是一副不明所以的态度，这让他大跌眼镜。小孩儿这次不乖，拒绝亲吻拒绝肢体接触，他把李振洋推得远远的。这倒把他惹怒了一点，摁在墙壁上强吻，手被李振洋箍着压过头顶，吃到嘴角药膏的咸涩苦味，李振洋没好气的压住嘴角把那玩意儿抹去，却忘了李英超会痛，跟着指缝一并擦下去的还有眼泪，很多很多。

“你怎么了……是不是谁欺负你了？”李振洋终于意识到可人儿的痛楚，轻轻挑着他下巴，李英超不开心，非常的不开心，撅着嘴不看他。他最害怕李振洋这样突如其来的温柔，这几个月费尽心思的思想斗争又要溃于蚁穴。李振洋一柔情起来就不可收拾，理智什么的，没这概念。李英超想着，把李振洋冷在一边，用实际行动来告诉他，我已经不需要你了，说白了就是给自己个痛快，不如恨到底，把他恨到揉烂了碾碎了。

我没事啊，他又重复了一遍，我真的没事。他面无表情的给他自己和李振洋脱掉衣服，赤裸裸的相望着，拉过李振洋的手放在心口，他说：“听一听，它跳的是不是很快呀。”

是吗？李振洋直接附身吻下去，又是一场恶战，一场身心俱疲的拉锯战。李英超想，男子汉还是要有骨气，即使是被人操也要硬气，坚决不哭，结局自然是忍不住，还没整几下子就跟断了线似的流淌。那就把他抱得紧一点吧，操我操的舒服一点吧，本来就没什么本事，在床上都能亏待人家可不好。

“李洋……”李英超唤他，李振洋抬起头把人换了个姿势捅进去，微微蹙着眉问，怎么了？

小孩儿又哭又笑，即使被李振洋说这样真丑，他还是照做不误。李英超笑的更欢快一点，温温柔柔的亲吻脸颊，他说哥哥，我喜欢你。

他说李振洋，再见。

他答应了李正旌，只要李振洋肯结婚，他就敢断的彻底干净。消磨自己成全别人这种俗套故事，真切的发生在自己身上，还是很痛的。李振洋是这么的优秀，音乐天赋让他把身价端的无比的高，想必未来的配偶也是才华横溢门当户对。他李英超算什么，一个小小的小小的炮友，还是心甘情愿的为他堕落，其实他可以不用过的这么惨淡。

只要告诫自己不要爱上李振洋，爱上了就死定了。

而现在他可以确定的是他死透了。果然还是年轻容易动情，动情再难忘却。他倒是希望李振洋不要对自己抱有什么深情实感，就一个发生过肉体关系的朋友，大龄青年和情窦初开的雏嘛，干柴烈火打一炮嘛，多大点事。

还是这卑微又该死的喜欢作崇。李英超哪懂别的，长这么大这些世面都是李振洋带他见的，即使他对李英超恶劣又不解风情，但少年人还是傻呆呆的为爱痴狂，接近癫狂那种。如今李振洋要结婚，李英超心里那小小的大男子主义，叫他割舍，叫他自己难过，叫他懂得成长，学会看看未来。

李英超开始在学校里跟他保持距离。音乐课时常迟到缺席，这让李振洋很不爽，憋着一肚子怒火无处宣泄，李英超唯唯诺诺的出现在某个拐角，他便冲上去，找个没人的地方逼问，“为什么不理我……为什么躲着我？”

方式当然是粗鲁的，还带着一如既往的色情。李英超不说话，把嘴唇咬流血了也只字不提，李振洋只能挺着腰猛烈的干他，重复着这无厘头的惩罚。李英超哭的再汹涌李振洋也不在乎了，只会没头脑的操他心心念念的小雏儿，插进去一下就问一句，若是不答就操的更狠。

“你……要结婚……你要跟，别人结婚……”

李振洋终于生气了，前所未有的放弃怜香惜玉，把他身体掐出紫青，发烫的，流淌的，愤怒的，背叛感。

“你不信我，对吗，”他在使坏，真真实实的把李英超弄哭了，一棍一棒的真切疼痛感，铺天盖地的窜上来。受罚者被干出肉体上的血泪，施暴者却没有停歇的意图，“结婚？什么狗屁，你就真的信了那个老东西的话，你就那么不信任我？”

他更加奋力的顶进去，顶到那个敏感又脆弱的点，把自己的果实射在那里，让他生根发芽，霸道的毫无情面。

李正旌在婚礼前夕叫人把李英超送走。这一切都在暗暗紧锣密鼓的筹备着，这个擅自离开的计划，李正旌是主使者。老头也算讲点情面，给了小孩儿不少钱，让他揣着好好孝敬父母，把他送去很远的地方，李振洋一辈子都找不到的地方。

李英超选择在夜里离开。李振洋这几天因为Philip Glass的曲子用废了脑子，极简主义可真不是什么友善的主儿，经常疲惫着，没时间碰小孩儿，所以睡得很沉。李英超走的时候还是很难过，心里说不上是什么滋味，一步三回头的看着李振洋房间门，曾经多少次推开它在里面的大床上做爱，以后再也不会了。

管家催他，“别墨迹了，赶紧的，等少爷醒了就不好办了。”

李英超这几个月头一次心平气和的说话，他冲管家那张臭脸咧了个笑容，“再给我几分钟好吗，我就在门口，想跟他说说话。”

李英超突然想起某个场景。那是个春天，青涩的早春，银杏树结的果子，踩碎之后的味道吸进鼻子里。李振洋看着他最得意学生的手稿，告诉李英超第几个小节还需要再强一点，结尾的时候有没有perfect cadence。他在小象圆舞曲里静静地教导李英超，还是学生关系的李英超。

“老师，如果莫扎特出生在巴洛克时期，那么……”

“那么他会改变，不再是那样熠熠生辉。环境背景是很重要的，在那种年代还秉着坚硬的性子自然是不行。还有李英超同学，这样幼稚的问题请你以后不要再问我了。”

自此李振洋发现了他这个学生的甜美和性感。从此列车偏离轨道，向着悬崖冲去，撞碎阻拦，不可控制的把故事走向牵引到可怕的深渊，那儿太可怕，无人知晓。

李英超手指轻轻抠在门上，完全不敢用力气，指尖弯曲的缩起来，顺着眼角饱满晶莹的珠子，哗啦啦砸在地上。心脏是抽痛的，一下下，好像血液都是倒着流的。他用指尖在门上虚虚的描着，李振洋，李振洋，李振洋，写到最后僵硬的伸不回去，叠加着无数个李振洋，还有无数次心死。

再见，再见，他在心里念着，也有可能无意识的说了出来，极其颤抖的气音。在一声比一声剐心的再见里，他说我爱你，被哽咽埋葬了，李振洋也许听见了，也许没有。

他还说了很多，多到李英超自己都不记得。自己是个不善言辞的人，从不把情啊爱啊挂在嘴边。李英超半卧在李振洋门前，把他听过的情话说了个遍，手指一下下的抠着门，发出细碎的咚咚咚声。

最后他说，“请你一定幸福，请你一定忘了我。”

李振洋再也没见过李英超。醒过来之后一个活人就这么搬离自己的生活，还是那种非李英超不可的活人。跟自己不喜欢的人结婚，是李正旌强压给李振洋的惩罚，包括李英超的离开。

后悔是个什么滋味，他李振洋现在体会的比谁都深刻。他的后悔追溯到相识之前，恳求记忆不要让李振洋再遇见李英超，不要骗他也不要伤他。这会儿他也终于意识到了小孩才18岁，竟然被自己这样糟蹋，真的该千刀万剐。可是现在想这些又有什么用呢，他已经不在身边，再多的悔恨都是无稽之谈。

之后的很多年月，只有在喝酒的时候会真实的想起他。李英超还是那样漂亮又柔弱的样子，完整的出现在自己眼前，李振洋在心里祈祷，那时的李英超一定是干净又快乐的，如果不是，他宁可放弃音乐，让两个人根本没有遇见的机会。

对不起。对不起。对不起。

春天开始的错误故事潦草结束，两个人天各一方，相互心碎破败，相互摧毁幸福，让记忆残忍起来，从此再无他人像彼此，从此再无爱他那样炽烈的爱别人。

 

 

李英超觉得时间好像被压缩了，又或者是放了慢动作，这18岁，就跟过不完了似的。他被李正旌送去了哪里，连他自己都不知道。

小孩子学着大人的生活规律，既来之则安之。暂且——对于他来说，只能暂且从心肝上割下李振洋，好好把这学期因为厮混而落下的功课补齐，十八岁也不是个开玩笑的年纪，高考一过，人在这个社会上的三六九等就差不多一目了然了。

日子有条不紊的过着，也没遇上什么足矣惊艳的人，或许你会骂他一句绝情，李英超也觉得自己挺绝情。

也不是没想着他，是时时刻刻都在想着他。这种潜移默化的情绪已经跟随着最简单的喜怒哀乐在生活里出现，他的确是再也没遇到像李振洋这样终生不忘的心头肉，也再也没遇到过一个人，能把爱表达的那么愚钝，几乎琢磨不透。

高三时光被家和学校两点一线的生活规律充斥着，他在这个陌生城市也能完全适应，但李英超还是觉得时常乏味，毕竟课本上的几何图形代数公式，都没有身体上的消耗来的淋漓。

男生厕所是个好地方。纯情少男的聚集地，有时候看看黄片儿打个飞机都是在这儿，安全又方便。

每次教导主任都能在这儿把人一窝一窝的抓包，就是那种非常难堪的，不好意思的。手机屏幕还亮着，上面肉体撞击的画面和呻吟交缠在一起，中年老头儿看着，眉头皱的像中国结，一边骂这群兔崽子屁都不知道臭，一边为祖国的未来发愁。

李英超也被抓过几次来着。不过是在人群中间，老头子骂不着他，他看不清那屏幕上是快递员还是修空调的，亏得李英超眼疾手快，把gay片切的利利索索。不然可不止一顿骂，还得被叫去心理疏导。

他似乎在领头的几个人里面看见了熟悉的身影。他不可能认错，吓人的肩宽还有优越的身高，李英超生怕那人转过身来，又期待他转过身来。万一是那张直戳痛处的脸，他会崩溃的一败涂地。

是李振洋。

他侧过脸来，轮廓就是李英超在心里描摹过无数次的线条，漂亮而利落，带着锋利的下颌角直直的切下来，李英超懵了。

那是李振洋，又好像不是李振洋。长着他的五官，却柔和了很多，眉目也没有那么生硬，就好像是……年轻时候的李振洋。

李英超这辈子经历过的扯淡事，几乎都在该死的18岁接二连三的发生了。他在18岁不可救药的爱上25岁的李振洋，奋不顾身的剐蹭一身伤痕，他以为两个人会就此诀别。

在18岁的尾巴，李英超阴差阳错的幸会18岁的李振洋，这听上去荒谬至极，但就是真实的存在着。不知是空间叠加的时候被调换了位置，还是稀里糊涂的走错了次元，他以这样的方式遇见李振洋，算是攒足了勇气。

李振洋在厕所里撸管忘锁门，在李英超破门而入的一刹那几乎是懵逼的，手里还握着东西，又红又肿。李英超定定的看着，那种淫邪的熟悉感告诉他，那就是把他操到醉生梦死的东西，那就是李振洋在自己身体里肆无忌惮开天辟地的工具。

李振洋觉得浑身都在发烧，这样光明正大的把那点龌龊抖出来，实在是太不留情面了。他清清嗓子，抖着声音问，同学，你就这么看着我，多不好意思的，上来帮我一把算了。

好啊，他这么说。李英超内心过于迫切，贪恋这些性爱的欢乐太久，他有时候更愿意那是一场梦，在梦里淋漓尽致的和自己日思夜想的人做一次激情的爱，以欢愉抚慰思念，以痛楚的快感化为分离的缓和剂。

李英超没等他说完话就把人怼进隔间，踮起脚尖开始深吻。李振洋完全是懵的，迷迷瞪瞪的跟人交换口水，却还是舒爽的闭上了眼。吻到一半他又开始纳闷，自己珍藏这么久的初吻，被一个白白净净的小可怜夺走了，竟然还没善罢甘休。小可怜熟练的从锁骨吻到下面，握起东西运作起来，把它含在嘴里，认真嘬咬。

这可太可怕了。18岁的李振洋就这么被人奇奇怪怪的口交了，他不可置信的看着跪在身下吞吐的人，紧张的筋肉都硬起来，青筋在手臂上赫然的凸着，他捶着墙壁，浓稠的东西射了李英超一脸。

“……你……”

“嘘。”他用食指抵着李振洋嘴唇，又踮起脚在嘴角亲了一下，“说来可笑，我是你未来的男朋友。”

李振洋没心思倒腾数学题了，他一遍遍的回味李英超那句奇怪的话，我是你未来的男朋友，有种暗自骄傲的感觉，可他说这话的语气却是悲悯而彷徨的。而且这位同学也未免太着急了点，当我男朋友可以啊，难道不应该先谈一下恋爱再说吗。

他莫名其妙的多了一个好看的男朋友。就这么没头脑的撞进来，时常有点笨笨的，但他心里满意的不行，甚至有点小庆幸，觉得自己捡着个宝。谈恋爱让人变得情绪化，李振洋一个大糙老汉竟然黏糊了起来，几次三番的主动献吻，把李英超伺候的服服帖帖。

李英超恍惚间想起那段斑驳的记忆。李振洋给自己的经历其实没什么甜蜜可言，自始至终都是强硬且不可反抗的，开心了就操一顿，不开心了也操一顿，当做一个发泄情绪的出口。他和李振洋其实真的没谈恋爱，他根本连这个机会都没给自己，从一开始就以发生关系为借口，把李英超囚在身边，作为安心的幌子。

彼时李振洋正打算在所有人都离开教室的时候亲他男朋友一口，李英超笑着迎上来，蹭在他怀里，闭眼享受唇齿交融。他时不时的提起一段关于25岁的李振洋，垂着眼帘说，“你那个时候真的是又坏又帅，坏透了，直接坏到骨子里那种。”

“你可能从来不懂得珍惜我吧。每次做完，我都很难受，你也不回来关心关心我，不过那个时候的我真的好容易满足，只要你肯认真操我我就开心的恨不得让全世界都知道。”

李振洋听的目瞪口呆，“我操我真他妈渣啊，我是不是……”

“你爸爸一直都不喜欢我，一直在计划着送我离开。我后来，后来真的离开你了，也不知道你有没有跟那人结婚……我还是希望你不要结婚。”

李英超在心里默念，别哭，还是没骨气的淌了一地。李振洋抱他，亲了亲李英超头顶，赔罪似的说，“所以你不是来找我了吗，所以……我这不是忙着爱你呢吗。”

他拉着李振洋到音乐教室去，这是我们第一次做爱的地方，他说。然后指着后面的窗帘，我们经常躲在那个里面干，你喜欢把我抱起来操，但是那样太疼了，我不喜欢。

你在那里说要娶我回家。

你在那里说你最爱我。

李英超还是阴差阳错的站在那里，他看着面前的人，无比虔诚的说：“所以，干我……现在。”

他好像又掉进那个漆黑的深潭里面去了。李振洋什么都不会，连衣服都脱得拖泥带水，李英超贴着胸膛吻上去，无比乖顺的掰开腿，他娇娇弱弱的唤李振洋，哥哥，你会吗。

李振洋的脑子炸了，完全不知道自己在想什么，咬着李英超柔软的下唇，抵着潮湿肠液进去，一瞬间的紧实包裹感，把每个毛孔都吸收的彻彻底底。他颤抖的甚至带着哭腔，伏在李英超喘息不断的胸前，他说，“小超，这样对吗……你会不会很疼。”

春天到了吧，李英超想着，在温度回暖之前和喜欢的做爱是多么美妙啊。没有德彪西，也没有维瓦尔第，就是单纯的用泪水和和汗水发泄快感，连润滑剂都没有，因为李英超一如既往水多。

他又香又甜，红彤彤的洞洞是少女腮红的颜色，李英超一发起情来连乳头都是诱人的粉红色，他主动送到李振洋嘴前，柔弱的命令道：“咬它。”

“……会吗……噢……就是这样……”

教你如何占有我，才是我最大的本事。李英超在心里这么想，这样的李振洋太温柔，轻轻刮几下就不敢动了，红着眼睛问李英超痛不痛。他看见漂亮的人在哭，又更加认真的问了一遍，小超，你要是觉得受不了，我们就不做了。

小二度。李英超的脑子里突然想到这么一个词，一个曾经李振洋形容他们关系的词。顾名思义就是两个毫无缝隙的键一起摁下去构成的小二度，听起来不舒服，有点突兀的感觉。

李英超问他：“你知道吗。”

“两个亲密的人，相互交缠可能不是件幸福的事。但我这样看着你，就在我身边，最近的距离，没人比我们更相爱。”

和你在一起我很快乐，至少现在是。李英超这么对李振洋说，“以后呢，你打算什么时候让我过的更幸福一点？”

嗯，现在吧。李振洋说完之后摇了摇头，不行不行，今天不行那就明天，明天不行就后天，反正跟我过的每一天，都是幸福到想要去世的一天。

庆幸我又遇见了你，我亲爱的你。说来我们的故事崎岖又奇妙，你在25岁杀死了我，却又在18岁拯救了我。我一直没敢说的，就是我一直很爱你，从那把我上了的那一刻开始，就一发不可收拾。

所以，你能以后只想着我吗，把什么都付出给我补偿给我，就像是18岁的李英超为25岁的李振洋放弃的一切，你肯为我赌一把吗。

“请务必答应我，请务必原谅我。”

他听见25岁的李振洋这么说。跟着春风吹到夏天，李英超还没把李振洋那只风筝放丢，一直没丢，在手心里攥着，被打了个死结系在手腕，一时半会儿是飞不走了，可能一辈子也飞不走了。

END.


End file.
